Secret of the Master
by aniylav27
Summary: When Bella goes to the Volturi to save Edward, what she encounters is not that she was as in love with him as before, but a burning love towards Aro Volturi himself. When she comes back to Forks she can't get her mind off of him. When Marcus finds out Aro was behind the murder of his beloved Didyme, he manipulates him out of the Volturi, while he is on his late visit to Bella.
1. Sweet Dreams

Dream;

Before I new it Aro's lips were on mine, he leaned forward more in to the kiss. I felt his cold teeth nibble on my lip, asking for entrains and I gave it to him happily. My hands went into his hair, and his arms rapped around my waist bringing me up against his hard brick body. The passion was rising and I knew what was about to happen.

"We should stop." I said and I felt and heard him sigh. He backed off and looked me in the eye. I could not resist it. "Well maybe not know." I said watching him smile.

I jump on him totally aware that he was the leader of the Voluri, but I couldn't care less at that moment. My legs rapped tight around as his arms encircled me.

The next thing I knew I was being flung on to his back, my my dress riding up. Showing my bare legs. Before he was to run off from my porch, I felt his hand wander. Traveling up my calve, to the back of my nee and up where he could feel my underwear. He chuckled and ran through the woods and I had a feeling that to night was going to be a wild night.

He jumped in the window that was open at the hotel he stayed in, putting me on my feet quickly as he pushed me up against the wall. It did not hurt, but only made me want him more. His kiss was even stronger than the last. Our tongues and lips moving in perfect duet motion.

His hands went to the back of my dress, to undo the zipper. And as the dress dropped from my shoulders, I felt the blush come as his red eyes roomed my body. The speck of delight lingering.

He put me on the bed and cupped my full grown watermelon sized breast and his other hand lingered on my hip. I shivered at the touch.

He started to undo his black silk button up shirt. And when I saw his built chest I almost died. He was skinny, but his six pack, pecks, and arms were bold.

He smiled down at me and disappeared and was back in a blink of an eye. The lights were off the only source of light was the moon shining from the window.

As he leaned down to to whisper something in my ear my nipples hardened at the cold. That's when I realized that I was not wearing a bra neither was I wearing a under wear. I blushes at the exposure.

"Can you believe whom you are doing it with?" he says and I melt into his voice, shaking my head no.

I hear something drop to the floor and I know it is the rest of his clothing. I bight my lip wishing I knew what was in front of me. I rap my leg around his waist, and I felt his smile.

"Your human, and warm you will provide alot more pleasure to me. Young one" he says.

I feel him at my entrance, as he pushes himself farther and farther into me. I grasp the sheets that are surrounding me, at the pain and burning.

Once he was in, that's when everything got worst. In and out he was going at top vampire speed, I was sure I would die literally. I was panting and breathing deeply, as my lower nerve was going off. I felt it go all through out my body, and I could not help it. I yelled his name.

"Aro!" I yell in pleasure, and I heard him moan my name. I was glad I had that kind of effect on a vampire.

He moves at vampire speed, and all the sudden I am on top of him. As I bounce up and down on his body, and I can't see his face from the dark. But the way his hands are rapped around my torso guiding me up and own on top of him. I know he is enjoying what I am giving to him.

And just like that I am back on my back, while he is doing his thing. I put my hands to his chest letting him know I am going to cum he growls, making me even more pleasured at the vibration.

That's when I feel it the heat goes over me causing me toes and fingers to curl. And every nerve in my body does off. My mind goes blank, the only thing I am aware of is that the bed stopped shaking and Aro falling to lie next to me.

When it passes, I couldn't believe what I just did. To my surprise Aro is also breathing deeply, even though he was a vampire, I knew what it was.

"My theory was correct. I knew I was going to get more pleasure then from anyone else. Usually I am so focused on their thoughts I never get the full thing." he says in his voice that makes me just want to melt eight in to his side. And listen to it for hours and hours.

"I am glad. I can't believe that I just did it with the head of the Volturi. Leader of all vampires." I say still trying to catch my breath

"I truly hope not am not imposing on you relationship with Edward Cullen." he says and his voice is full of worry.

"What do you think I regret what I just did with you, what is done is done?" I say making an attempt to get up. But before I could I was booked back down to the bed.

"Ever since you left the Voltura I have not been able to keep you off my mind." I took in his words and I had to admit I felt exactly the sane way. I have been out of it and the Cullens just thought that I was still getting over the long gap of them not being there. "I could not help but come here and make love to you. "

Dream over.

I shot up from my fantastic dream to see Edward looking at me, I blink at what I had just witnessed. And how much I should not have enjoyed it, was I sleep talking? I hope not


	2. Bathroom

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU ENJOY.

I just sit there looking at him, feeling guilty for what I dreamed about. I could not help but think about my feelings for Edward and then my feelings for Aro. So I just sat there looking at him waiting for him to say something. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I sat there still on the bed across from him, rooking slightly, blinking just waiting for him to say something. I was afraid if I said something it would not be what he was thinking and he would get mad.

"Bella what's wrong, since we came back you have been out of it?" he saying with out warning, not a facial expression, not a opening of the mouth.

"Oh I am sorry because now that you are back, all the problems that we had are vanished. Edward I am happy that you are back but its going to take time." I was never good at lying, but my lies sounded like the truth. That was a first.

I felt the tears roll down my cheek, as I still sat there. Looking at him still in the position I was in before, face not down. Shoulders squared, head held high. I was not completely sure why, but I was one hundred percent sure why. Tears rolling down my cheek for multiple reasons, some where where true, but only some for different people.

I feel the wet pin point drop of my tears. I felt envy for that little tear, it had no problems no worries. The only problem it has is where it was going to fall. That was not a worry it would always fall. And have something to roll on.

My eyes bore into his, and his lips are on mine. I close my eyes, as my hands travels to unbutton his shirt. He did not swat my hand away or anything. This came to a shock to me usually he would stop it, but he did not.

I open up my eyes and what I see is not Edwards warm topaz eyes. No, I see cold, attractive red ones, Aro's eyes. I am not shocked by this, instead I pull away.

I could not sit here and act like nothing was wrong. I could not betray him like that. Even though what he did to me was horrible, I could not do the same.

"I am sorry Edward I can not do this." I say putting my face in my hands.

I felt his arms rap around my body. And I felt the cold kiss land on the crown of my head. And on my forehead.

"Its okay Bella we do not have to do anything if you don't want to. We can wait." he says and his cool, sweet breath is blowing on my neck.

"No Edward I can't have you here, I just need you to leave." I say and I feel the icy breeze blow my hair and I am alone.

I lie there crying on my bed thinking of the dream I had and how much I should have not enjoyed it. I have been having alot of them lately and each one is about that same person. I could not resist the wanting to like him, to love him.

TIME FLY.

It has been a week since I last saw Edward. I have just been going to school and sitting at a table where there not. And it makes me feel guilty when they are all staring at me

I hear a knock at the door and I go down, already knowing who it is going to be. I walk down the stairs and opened my door to. Emmett and Esme, and before I van say anything they have me in the car. I start screaming, but they just tell me that I have to calm down before we go to the house.

When they get me to the door step I make an attempt to run the other way but my wishes were not for filled. But I calm down anyway seeing that I already made a fool of myself infront of Esme. So I stand there until Emmett opens the door. God knows what kind of joke they are trying to pull off now.

I walk inside to see Edward waiting for me with the rest of his family. And I freeze. He slowly walks over to me.

"Bella you have to listen to me..." He says but I don listen instead I cut him off.

"I don't want to listen anymore." And I am running down the hall to the nearest door and a see the familiar door of the bathroom. I open the door and run in.

And the next thing I know I am in someone's arms. And I don't know who's

It is, it is to dark, I figured I needed the hug so I just leaned into it. It had to be one o the Cullen's.

"Bella?" the voice says and I look up bow that the lights are on to see, the last person I expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" I say forcing my self to back away, but I am sure it was visually obvious that I did not want to.

Outside I could hear Edward yelling and screaming for me to get out of here. I could not so that, not after these past Weeks's events and dreams.

"Well Bella I came here to tell you something." he says. That was the voice I heard before.

"What,what is it Aro?" I say and I could hear Edward yelling for me not to listen to him. But I had to hear this.


	3. One kiss

HI, THANKS FOR READING. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THE THINGS THAT ARE SLANTED ARE FLASHBACKS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR READING ME AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY.

Looks like today I was tired of sitting. In the bathroom up against the wall, while Aro is on the opposite side, I stand there. Because I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. So I just stand there looking at him blank faced, waiting for him to say something.

_looking at him still in the position I was in before, face not down. Shoulders squared, head held high._

And it reminds _me_ of when I was in the same situation with Edward. Just waiting, waiting for him to say something. Just waiting for a response.

I could still hear Edward yelling for me to get out of the bathroom. He knew he could not come in here, he would probably die. But then the noise stops, and I think the worst.

What if they killed him?

What if he was taken away?

I grasp the counter next to me, and find my self looking in the mirror. My own horrid ugliness is not what made me stop. It was the closeness of Aro behind me, so close I could feel his coldness on the back of my neck.

What surprised me was when he came a little closer, putting his hand on my shoulder. I jumped slightly, but then relaxed, it was what I wanted after all. He leaned down his head to the crook of my neck. I bit my lip as my heart started to speed up. When I saw him in the Volturi it did not look like he was that type of person, he looked threatening.

As his hair fell to _the_ side of his face, it brushed over my shoulder making me shiver. His hand that was once on my shoulder went down to my forearm, leaving a ice cold trail.

"Oh Bella just ask yourself about your own feelings and your wonders will be answered." he says and his voice is deeper than it was the last time I saw him. It was seductive and slightly whispery.

I look at him through the mirror and I blush. He was so close and the way it looked in the mirror was sexual.

I found myself leaning into his chest, but quickly backed away so he was no where near me. I knew he would not harm me because he could have stopped me easily, but didn't't.

"How do you know that?" I say, pushing myself against the door, which I now just realized was a bad idea. He walked slowly upon me.

"I am sorry that I give you discomfort. But I think we should discuss this when people aren't 't listening. Perhaps private." He says and I nod my head skeptically. I was not completely sure about if I was safe or not with him. I could not refuse anyway.

So here I am heading out the back door if the Cullen's house, they stayed back no one wanting to mess with him. Edward tried but Jane thought something that made him walk out the room. That was the first time I saw his guard.

He ended up taking me to down town to walk along the side walk so we could talk about things. We were now walking past closing shops and late restaurants. I did not put him out as the city type, and one to walk around town do to his identity.

I looked up at him, he had on a very expensive looking suit that was black and fit him perfectly. He also had on sun glasses, not surprising. Even though it is dark out. He had milky red eyes, that was not an everyday and yearly thing.

"Bella, how are you my dear?" he says more cheerier then he was before. As for the question, well that did not fit the hot voice.

"I am okay, it is quite unbelievable how my life is turning out." I say and by the silence I can tell he was thinking about the response.

"I am sorry, I guess I should answer your question. I am certain that Edward has informed you of Marcus's gift. He knows that relation between two, and he informed me of your feelings." I blushed at how straight forward he was and brought my hair down to create a shield.

"Marcus sure does have a on point gift." I say laughing at my own forwardness. He laughs along as well, I liked this side of him. I was not fond of the evil one he seems to show when other people are around.

We kept on talking and laughing occasionally, getting off topic. I could not say that I was not having a good time because then I would be lying.

I looked his body over once thinking of my dream, I sure would not mind seeing it in real life. blushing at my own dirty thoughts, bighting my lower lip. And I finally get to his face to see him eyeing me with a grin. I laugh and look the other way. I got caught.

I felt the wet drop on my scalp and looked up to be hit with tons of water on my face. The rain came out of nowhere, coming down hard. A cold arm rapped around my waist lifting me slightly off the ground and brought us in human speed to a ally.

I laughed at how soaked we got and saw him smiling as well. The ally had a cover over the top due to businesses and such and was fairly small.

I leaned against the building, calming down. He stood on the side of me, arm still around my waist. I turn to face him and he is closer than I thought.

Guess it was that moment, because the next thing I knew my lips were on his.

_he leaned forward more into the kiss. I felt his cold teeth nibble on my lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him happily .My hands went into hair, and his arms rapped around my waist bringing me up against his hard brick body. The passion was rising..._

I hope I never wake up from this dream.0


	4. Choosing

'Having the time of your life' saying was an understatement. With Aro's tongue down my throat, and our lips locked it was out of this world. He pulled away sucking and kissing at my neck, as he pinned me to the brick wall.

"So what exactly did Marcus say?" I say breathing deeply, humor lingering in my voice as the drops of rain drowns it out. A smile spreads across my face as I waited for what he was going to say.

"Well Amor, he says there was a strong lust in the air." he says between kisses on my neck. I close my eyes and my chest rises at every kiss.

"Really or did you pat him on the back?" I moan out, and his hands are on my thighs. Gripping and grabbing they go.

"Maybe, but lets get back to you. Are any of your dreams coming true?" he says and I blush at the answer to that goes to that question.

"Yes, yes they are. More than you could imagine." I say and my lips are back on his, our bodies are right up against each others but it was not enough.

I feel his hands go under my shirt, making me shiver. He growled, giving me the red flag that he enjoyed it.

"I don't think your first time should be in an ally. What a bought you?" I blush, how did he know that.

"As long as its with you I don't care." I say leaning turning to walk out in the rain that had stopped.

He ended up taking me to a hotel. Considering that the elevator went straight into the sweet, I just could not wait any longer.

I put my hand to his cheek, and he gets the clue. He leans down, he was about Edward's height, and that's when I think about Edward. Oh well we really aren't together anyways.

It was just like my dream, but instead of being rough and fast, it was sweet and fast.

Waking up the next morning was a reality hit. Edward had texted me a thousand times and Aro was gone. He left me a note on the living room coffee table

Dear Bella,

I am sorry that I had to leave, last night was very lovely though. I am going to see you again. But there is trouble at the Volturi and I must leave. Goodbye My lovely I will miss you. You can stay at the sweet as long as you wish.

Aro

'I am so stupid, of course that is all he wanted.' I thought as I sank to the fluffy carpeted floor. 'No, no, no he would not do that I have to wait at least a month to see if this is true or not.'

I get up from the floor looking around to all the fruits and chocolates he left me. Then I realized that I barely had anything on, just his black button up shirt and underwear. I need to get out of here, Charlie left to see Henry for the weekend. And I was not going to the Cullens's after what I did, last night.

I look at my self in the mirror, I was wearing my skinny jeans with his black shirt tucked in, so it looked like a puffy shirt. I walk out of the sweet that was located downtown, Port Angeles, making sure I had the key. And took the elevator down, before I stepped out I put on his sunglasses as well. Which made me wonder what he had left in.

I am walking around Forever 21, grabbing 5 tights, 3 jeans, lots of shirts, and two sweat shirts. With the money Aro left me as I go.

I step out of the store to see the Cullens kids including Edward looking for me. I freeze and meet eye contact with them and wave to the nearest taxi. I saw them running at human speed and told driver to go to the Grand palace hotel.

There is nothing for me to do but wait until I get there so I pull out my phone. Edward sent me text after text, I was grateful that last night my phone was off. He was asking where I was and what I was doing and why Alice keeps blocking him out. I sigh in relief, for unknown reasons. If Edward finds out we are not together, I will get over it, so I decided that I would tell them that.

To Edward: I thought I made it clear that we are not together. It is none of your business where I am, what I am doing, and who I am with. Leave me alone.

To Alice: Thank you for not sharing, and please tell Edward to leave me alone. You can tell him whatever you want.

By the time I was done texting we had pulled up at the hotel. I looked around grabbing my bags to make a bolt. I get out and try to run to the door but its to late, Edward caught up to me.

"What do you want Edward?" I say looking anywhere but at him.

"I just want to talk, just please, Alice told me what happened, and then a few. Lets just talk it through please Bella." I roll my eyes wanting to know what 'then a few' meant, so I just motioned for him to follow me, and he did. I could not stand to here the disgust in his voice.

Once we get in and I get settled I sit down on the couch across from him.

"There is something that you deserve to know, back at the Volturi Marcus found out about Aro killing his mate. And he found away to steal his spot of the place of being a leader." as he says this my heart goes out to Aro I do know how much he loved being the leader. And it does not come to a shock to me that he killed her, he has killed so many others, but I could not figure out why, to Marcus.

"Is he coming back soon?" I say concerned, slightly more happy that I agreed for Edward to come up. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, very soon actually. But there is more Alice had another very important vision about the choice Marcus decided to make. And your safety is in the line, I am happy to stay if you want me to." he says I started to lean in trying to get every word he spoke, but backed away at the last part.

"No thank you, but what exactly was Marcus's decision." I say.

"Just that he wanted to see you." he says looking at his nails like it was not very amusing to him, he was always a good actor. He also was really getting on my nerves, so I just told him to get out and ran into the safeness of my bed. It smelt of Aro, his rich cinnamon smell that was welcoming in every way. It made me want some cinnamon buns, not that I did not get any last night.

I must of fell asleep, because dreamed of a modern, and human Aro. He had peircing blue eyes hair in a messy bun v necks and skinny jeans on. I woke up laughing, when I see him again I am sure I would laugh about it.

I found myself grieving now, just hoping that he would be okay. Everybody thought that Aro was an evil person. He had to be when he was on duty, but he was not at all with me, he is super sarcastic.

I here my phone ring signaling that I had a message, I looked to see it is Aro

I smile and look at it

From Aro: Good morning Bella, I hear that you are staying at the hotel, which is wonderful. I am so sorry to say that I am no longer a part of the Volturi but there is one way I can go back. It involves choosing between you and my spot. So tomorrow we shall meat at the hotel, be ready.

Aro

I read the text over and over, it was true he really did have to go, but who is he going to choose.


	5. Rose Peddles

I feel the cold hand on my shoulder as I rap my towel around my wet body after a hour long shower. I already know who it is, so I turn around and I am embraced in a awaiting hug. I inhale the rich cinnamon smell and back away to look in to his eyes.

"Hello Bella, did you miss me?" he says and something is off like he was worried about something.

"Of course I did, was the feeling the same?" I say a smile spreading across my face as he leans down. He simply hums a 'yes' and my lips are met with his. It was filled with passion, and want, as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

He picks me up, and in a flash I am back on my feet, but in our room. I look around and on every side table dresser anything had white candles and rose peddles were sprinkled all over the floor and bed. The bed covers were switched to black, and the only source of light was the candles.

I turn around with a smile on my face, and I am captivated by red eyes.

"I love it, thank you." I say in whispers, and he is gone for a split second and is back. The only thing that is different is that all the candles are out and I am suddenly on the bed. No matter if he had that spot or not none of my feeling would change.

My towel is pulled away from me and I am fully exposed to the man who I have pulled myself to love over the weeks. I am truly in love.

HI GUYS, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED AND THIS IS ALL I COUOD GET DONE OLEASE ENJOY. I AM ON TWITTER, AND PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON THERE. THE ADDRESS WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I REALLY WANT TO GET IN THE MOOD OF GETTING TO KNOW YOU ALL SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN QUESTIONS AT ALL I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO ANSWER JUST LET ME KNOW.


	6. Babies

I paced back and forth of the length of my room. Concerned about what Aro was saying outside on the phone. He had said that some of his guard was trying to contact him, supposedly they were still very loyal to him. Even after knowing what he had done.

I looked out he window to see that he looked like tiny dot from the top of the hotel. He also paced the side walk, staying in a safe distance away from other people. He suddenly looked up when he was right below the window and I blew him a kiss closing the shades once again.

I heard a nook at the door and was suddenly hit with the sent of bacon and blue cheese. Running over to the door excited, all thoughts of being concerned were gone. I opened the door and motioned for the person to come in with the cart. Before the person could even stop I had the strip of bacon that was laying on the top of a fairly large bowl of salad in my hand. I ate and ate while my stomach replied in satisfactory.

By the time I was done Aro was back looking like he had killed someone, then again he might have. I went over to him, putting my hand on his arm in away I thought was comforting. But he just looked at me and put his arms around my waist line. I stood there for a minute letting him think about If he was going to tell me or if he wanted me to drag it out of him.

" What is it? What has happened?" I asked wishing for my questions to be answered. He sighed falling in to a lazy stance from his once straight posture.

" I am afraid I am going to have to go back to the Volturi. No matter how much I loved my job I wanted to be left alone with you. But apparently the bickers must go on." He said and I felt my heart sink. I never wanted to go there I never wanted to meet those people.

"But why?" I asked knowing that he was avoiding telling me why.

"There was a Romanian coven who wanted take over the Volturi. Now that there is a spot open they have chance to do so. The guard I guess miss me or just don't want the Romanians to take over worned me. We have to go as soon as possible I am going to get my spot back or at least try." He said caressing my face in his hands. Looking into his eyes, I knew what my decision was to stay here without him or go with him and risk my life.

"I'll go with you. " I say and he has a look on his face of complete joy. And his lips were an mine I tasted the sweet taste of my mate mouth, and pulled myself toward him wanting more.

I looked at Aro and he looked at me we were standing in front of the Volturi. I was scared as hell to go in, and lucky as hell I put on deodorant because I am sweating the ocean.

"Are you ready?" He ask and I was so scared I could not think straight I nodded my head 'yes' but I said 'no' , correcting myself quickly in a stutter.

He put his arms around me in a protective way and we walked in. The guards on the way to the main office were very polite they all nodded there heads in welcome and some just looked at me with blood lust. I started to calm down and just take in the elagant but gothic look of the building.

The only lights were the ones that came from the very few windows. I tried to push myself even closer to him, but it was not possible. I sneaked my arm in his jacket so that my arm was around him but under the fabrics. I felt his hand tighten around me as we approached the double doors.

I did not even notice that I was clutching on to him so tight because when I let go a little I instantly felt a wave of exostion fall over me. I leant on Aro for support and he took in my current state and lifted my weight so I did not have to walk when the double doors open .

There was vampires in dark cloaks and two of them sitting in the front who I assumed were Aro's used to be brothers. The one I believe name is Marcus had a complete look of anger when he saw me walk in. I felt out of place like I did not belong and made an attempt to hide behind Aro but I could not. The other one who I forgot who's name was looked at me in disgust and at Aro like he was crazy.

It did not occurred to me that they were talking until Aro stepped in front of me and I saw Marcus's lips move in a blur.

"Then what do you want then?" My love shouted crouching and looking directly at Marcus with anger in his eyes. I could feel the growl rumble through his body, and I leaned into him for comfort. Awaiting what was going to come out of his mouth.

"I want the child in your mate." Whattttt.

I looked at Marcus in horror while Aro looked down at me anger written on his face, but joy in his eyes. I was pregnant.

THANK YOU FOR RWADING I THOUGHT THUS WOULD ADS A NICE TWIST TO IT SO HERE YOU GO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS YOU FOR READING. I WILL UPDATE


	7. Don't touch her

OKAY I GET THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE DID NOT LIKE THE BABY BIT, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD ADD AN EXTRA TWIST TO WHAT I HAVE PLANNED LATER. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.

I did not know what was happening, and I would rather not if I had a choice. I would rather be blind, not have the ability to see or hear anything for this moment. It would make everything so much easier. I wasn't ready to have a baby, I did not even know I wanted one until now.

I closed my eyes, and tried not to listen.

"DON'T TOUCH HER." yelled Aro from in front of me he put his hands back to my hips, and slowly backing up. I could feel his hair brushing my forehead, as he does so. He was protecting me.

I pushed myself up against Aro for support, and relaxed into his back. I felt safe between the wall and him.

"Marcus you can feel it, stop." he says in a stern hope filled way. And it almost makes me open my eyes, but I don't for the reality will be to harsh for me to comprehend.

I try to put myself out of the god forbidden place, and in to alot more pleasant one. I think of when it was just Aro and I talking and laughing. Of when I was back In Phoenix with my mother. When it was just me and my dad at the diner in Forks. I think of all the people I care about all the people I would die for. Those three people, soon if I made it out of here would have another one joining that circle.

I feel wind moving around me, my hair tossing all over. I stop breathing, and I fear the worst. They must be fighting, not Aro. It couldn't be he was still holding me.

For once I consider opening my eyes, just to see him and know that I am okay. I slowly open my eyes to be surrounded with people in cloaks, but what surprised me was that they weren't trying to kill. No. They had their backs to us, as if they were going to protect us.

I looked a little more up to see Aro looking down at me. He smiled a smile that dis not reach his eyes.

"Breath" he whispers just loud enough to think about what he had said. 'Breath' I tell myself and it takes me a minute to understand. I take in a breath and slowly let it go, trying to not be obvious to Marcus's death glare directed to Aro.

Marcus sits there total discussed written on his face, like he could get up any minute and throw a sponge at him. It was unusual for him to me, the first time I saw him he was totally out of it. But somehow intruded as well.

"You killed the love of my life, your own sister, and you expect me to show you mercy. For if I am to kill your mate we would gain equality." Marcus says standing up from his chair and pointing his finger.

Aro's expression changed slightly, like he found a loop hole of some sort. And that he did.

"You would be taking more than just my love away from me Marcus."

"You were my brother, the fact that so many would support is baffling. What about you Jane? The two of you were the best of friends. What about you Caius."

He says sitting back in his seat as if knowing that everyone would agree.

I turned my head to see Caius completely reclined in his chair, as if you were at a movie and wanted to know what happens at the end of it. His facial expression was showing impatience. I also looked at who I believed to be Jane, she looked sad.

"Well, from my point of view I don't think you should kill Isabella. No matter how I have not shown mercy in the past, It sounds like a foolish toddler game, and I probably would have done exactly what Aro did to protect my leadership." Caius says. He was right it did sound like a toddler game, just more serious. You hit me I hit you.

All heads were now turned to Jane now, it looked like all of them were depending on her. Leaning on her.

"Aro has killed many of our kind before, some of them had people caring for them. As you did her master Marcus. I don't see the difference between those other people and you. They haven't done anything, they could try if they really felt up to it. Also when the Romanians striked they tried to kill your women. Aro was the one to save them. Do you want us to stand by the enemy, and protect.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I AM SUPER SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I AM REALLY IN A TOUGH SPOT, BUT PLEASE TRUST AND BELIEVE THAT I WILL GET OUT A CHAPTER BEFORE MID NIGHT TOMORROW . SORRY IF I GOT YOUR HOPES UP BUT I THNK YOU DESERVE A REASON.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, there were somethings that I needed to iron out, this is going to be short, but I really just wanted to get something out there. Also I am on February vacation, so I should update on the next two to three days. And for those of you who are in high school, those mid terms were CRAZY. I almost died. Enjoy.

I sit in the hotel back in Seattle, waiting for Aro outside the door to make a choice with his gaurd, that were still loyal. I was scared, I was pregnant, vampires were after me and I did not feel like dying within the week.

I wanted to be able to make love to Aro. I wanted to be able to kiss him without, having him so tense. I wanted to be safe.

Every once and a while I would here someones voice rise from outside the door, and I shifting of the feet. I never move from my position on the bed, I just wait, listen and wait

After twenty minutes I make one movement, I pull a price of lint fromnmy sweater. And finally to door opens and there Aro stands in the door way. He quietly steps in and closes the door, all the while keeping my brown eyes locked with his red eyes.

"Bella?" He says quietly. I don't reply away wantingto savier the moment.

"Aro!"

"We have to go and hide out just until we can come up with an idea to how I can get my spot back. Volturi is losing its respect and reputation by the hour, and I have a feeling that it shall tumble and fall. I only wish it doesn't.

A/N: Alright this is all I can do I honestly don't know how I am going to have this shift unto later plans, and I was hoping that maybe, you guys can review and help me. Please I am lost.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:I cannot stress how absolutly sorry I took so long. I know that i was not updating for a while and that is why i just had to write uo something for you. Here you go. hope you enjoy. Ohhh yeah. I should warn you that I am in a very happy mood, so this might seem a little light. I am trying my hand in humor. Review what you think. Please.

How do I begin, the earth has gone to ruins and vampires are no longer following the rules. Since Volterra lost its most effective kinga -and then a few- , it is not as scary as it once was. Marcus has abandoned Volterra, because it is what he has wanted to do since his beloved died. He was forced to stay before when the one with the gift to make and destroy bonds was there but now she is not. He made the perfect getaway leaving not only a week after our last visit. I was surprised to see that not only are the immortals fast at getting from A to B, but they are even beter at spreading drama, it was like Gossip Girl gone wild. After I was done thinking about where I stood in the show, I came to the answer that I am the mean and evil Georgina, who is pregnant and everything has happened because of her, me.

Ohhh who am I forgetting? Ahhh, yes Cauis. He's well what I would say at a bittersweet spot, at this moment. From what we have gathered it is that he is happy being the only king. But having the worst time having to sort out everything by himself, but he is not by himself completely. Although he is known for being utterly ruthless ( I thought him sexy, uhhh, in a someone I know I will never let myself have because I am in a relationship and even if not, no way, vampires are surprised that he threw a hissyfit that would put a teenage girl on her period to shame. In the process -it is said-, that he mad the stairs into a slide- a very rocky slide- from simply stomping up and down the stairs. He also even told the guard to 'suck it' and the guard was so freakin' embarrassed he legit ran away. It is also said that he and Anthedora have been getting very busy, Jane says they did it in the throne room. More of the guard left because they are tired of waiting for him to make a move, and I think they know down that their asses will gone in seconds if the other vampires decide that they are going to get revenge.

Anyway. Aro and I couldn't care less about some humans finding out about vampires. I really honestly just keeps them away and busy from us.

Right now I am laying in bed watching PeruseProject's book haul. A/N: IF YOU LIKE, LOVE, OR LIVE IN A BOOK LIKE ME YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT HER ACCOUNT ON YOUTUBE. SHE IS SUPER FUNNY. I don't really have the opinions of everyone else so I just watch he videos and ask the guard to go and buy me the book.

I stare down at my belly and the medical equipment around me that Aro got from god knows where. It is growing fast, I was big enough for a twin and I am starting to get scared. Not only am I getting very skinny, to the point that you would think that I was going to lose my child. My bones are no longer good, Aro said I might as well be a skeleton, I wasn't happy about that at first but then I laughed. Really hard, like I was doubled over in laughter, after about ten minutes Aro finally joined in well until I legit broke a rib. I know it was odd to say after being through so much but I was happy, and some how i knew that Aro was too.

I stroked my stomach and felt a little pressure hit my fingers. It was the best feeling, the feeling of being complete, the feeling that even though you can't see the baby you already knew that it would come out perfect.

I heard the door open and looked up, to see Aro poking his heart shaped face into the room. He had peculiar look on his face, like he was excited about something, but had a hint of fright, I think I knew why.

"What'cha doin,''' he said rocking back and forth on his feet after he walked in and shut the door. I raised my eyebrows in question, he usually was just straight forward and sometimes to a point funny. Like dude watch yourself.

"Nothin' what are you thinking about doing?'' I could be straight forward as well.

''Oh, nothing just what sex, the child may be.''

''Well in what case, what do you want it to be?" by the time I was finished, he was already at my side gently holding my side.

''Do you really want to know?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to know? If you want a baby with big boobs, a penis, and a mustache maybe you should keep that to yourself.'' I say without thinking but its okay, I have a habit of not thinking when I am around him.

He lets out a soft chuckle, ''No that is not what I had in mind, but if you would really like to know. I would like a girl.''

''Hm,'' is all I can hum, in a high gives me a skeptical look.

''Do you not want a girl?''

"I was thinking a boy."

-TIME FLY TODAYS LATER-

The baby needs to be taken out, my stomach was freakishly big now. In only two days its has grown two inches all.

So so sorry for it being so short. Review what yout think.


End file.
